Tengu Shredder
The Tengu Shredder is a major supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a powerful General in Chernabog's Old One order of Darkness. He later appears in "Return of the Keyblade" as a freed associate to Master Solego's Secret Alliance of LoL survivors. Story Backstory When the Age of Chaos fell and the Old Ones driven back by the emergence of the combined alliance of the New Gods and the Fair Folk, the Lands of Legend were forged from that chaos to establish a true sense of order and make sense of the chaos. New worlds were created by each Pantheon God-King as per the creation myths, but they were all connected by the same sky in a one true world. And to fill out the inhabitant quotient of those worlds, the Gods made new species to evolve from the old ones, and many of these newly created mystical beings became part of the Fair Folk. From the isles of Japan came forth the numerous Kami, nature spirits of the land, water, and sky who were responsible for establishing order in life, and the Youkai who opposed them by causing chaos in all manner of random sorts. One prominent species of Youkai/Kami that made its prescence known throughout the Lands of Legend was the Tengu, a type of spirit that took the form of a winged man with the head of either a black-feathered crow or a long-nosed, red-skinned humanoid with white hair. Some tengu allied themselves with the side of Chaos by being disruptive demons and harbingers of war, while other tengu gravitated towards order as protective, if still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Queen Mab and her son Prince Oberon, hoping to secure the Japanese Kami and Youkai into a formal alliance with the Court of Avalon in order to quell their rebellious nature, requested that an ambassador from their race join their court in exchange for protection from both sides of the agreement. The Great Forest Spirit Daidarabotchi, an Old One who was pardoned and established with the New Gods as their primary guardian of Japan under Izanagi's rule, eventually agreed to the terms and sent one of his most powerful Tengu to Avalon to serve as his representative. This tengu would one day be known as the Tengu Shredder. For several thousand years, the Tengu Shredder seemed to serve loyally under first Mab, then Oberon after he overthrew her. But in secret, the Shredder harbored a lust for power to try and conquer all of Japan for himself, taking it away from the Great Forest Spirit and Izanagi in the process. Eventually, the Shredder became much more open in his goal to rule over all, choosing to ally himself with Lord Chernabog and sacrificing his original bird-like Tengu appearance in exchange for receiving enough power to overpower even Oberon himself, receiving his infamous Shredder in the process of making the deal with Chernabog. He began rallying Japanese Youkai of varying species to serve as his army in his plot to take the rule of Avalon and Japan for himself. Eventually, Oberon had to take action. He rallied the help of any of his children he could attain. It took the combined efforts of himself, Queen Titania, Puck, and the Weird Enchantress to strip the Tengu Shredder of most of his original powers and banish him to the mortal realm for his crimes. The Keyblade Wars But this was not the end of the Tengu Shredder by a long shot. Once banished to Japan with most of his powers gone, the Shredder was forced to ally himself with fellow lesser beings turned Old Ones themselves in order to regain his standing in the order of Darkness. He merged his Youkai legions with those of Aku and Master Vile, and embarked on a destructive campaign of revenge across the Japanese Islands, even managing to enslave the Old One Dragon Sorcerers of China and the Oni Tribal Leaders of the Shadow Realm by sheer luck of his strength. This display of ferocity and carnage eventually attracted Chernabog's attention, and he was all too eager to designate the Tengu Shredder as a member of his original 13 Seekers of Darkness as a reward for all his good service to his name. Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery 2117642-tengu_shredder_2.jpg|The Tengu Shredder before his deal made with Chernabog, the raven beak or long red nose of his species hidden behind a faceplate Tengu_Shredder_Dragon_transformation.JPG|Tengu Shredder unveiling his natural raven wings transformed into hideous bat-like wings Tengu shredder dragon.jpg|The Tengu Shredder shapeshifted into the form of a dragon TMNT_Demon_Shredder_Oroku_Saki_3.jpg|The Tengu Shredder astride his Nightmare steed Category:Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:The Fair Folk Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Dragons Category:Dark Warrior Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Non-Disney Characters